


All In Good Time

by SamuelJames



Series: Who's The Boss? [2]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Domme/sub, Drabble, F/M, Face-Sitting, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is eager to earn his reward but loves pleasing Annie while he waits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** All In Good Time_   
>  _**Pairing:** Annie Cartwright/Sam Tyler_   
>  _**Rating** : 18+_   
>  _**Summary:** Sam is eager to earn his reward but loves pleasing Annie while he waits._   
>  _**Notes:** Written for the Weekly Drabble Challenge at the LiveJournal community lifein1973. Prompt was  release._   
>  _**Kink Note** : Established Domme/sub relationship, orgasm delay, face-sitting (implied)._   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

It seems Annie is set on teasing him, bringing him close only to stop and deny him the release he seeks. Of course it shouldn't be about being allowed to come but it feels fantastic to be stretched the way he is, filled by a slick thick dildo as Annie strokes his cock.

He focuses on her eyes as she kneels astride him, his groan answered by her giggle and a scheming smirk.

"Soon, Sam, but it's my turn again."

Sam smiles and wriggles down the bed, eager to taste her till she takes charge and grinds against his tongue.


End file.
